


A Good Bad Gift

by LMB



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling, Hot Chocolate, Love Confessions, M/M, Snow, ffff i'm officially trash for these two, fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMB/pseuds/LMB
Summary: Socks! Of all the gifts to get on Christmas! Robbie didn't think he'd ever felt more insulted. His feet were getting a little cold, though...Set after the end of the "Lazytown's Surprise Santa" episode.





	A Good Bad Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it is September. But I reaaaaally want Christmas.

Socks! Of all the gifts to get on Christmas! Robbie didn't think he'd ever felt more insulted. His feet were getting a little cold, though, which he knew he could attribute to the snow still covering the floor of his lair and soaking through his fashionable but not waterproof shoes. His face was blue from the now-smashed remains of the snowman head he removed, but this was nothing compared to the icicles growing from the front of his feet which were in no way, whatsoever, his toes.

"For an evil genius, I really don't think things through, sometimes," he barely managed through his chattering teeth. "I spent hours slaving over the AutSnowmatic 3000, but I couldn't have made a reverse mode for it? Really?" He groaned and threw his arms up in the air and they cracked from the sudden movement. "Owww," he wailed, drawing them back into himself. "Why must I work so hard?"

He pouted and scanned around his lair for something warm. Aha! Yes, that was exactly what he needed! Then the snow would melt and he wouldn't have to worry about working laboriously to shovel it all up. He needed a heater, or maybe a quilt to go with his orange fuzzy chair – geez, even  _that_  would be a better present than those stupid knitted socks.

His eyes crinkled as he laughed. "Knitting. What a dumb hobby!" Who the heck had time for it, anyway? Only someone super lame and out of touch with what people  _really_  wanted for Christmas - candy, jewelry, a spa certificate - would even bother. Take that Sportaloser, for instance. He actually gave Zigzag a toothbrush for his birthday, heehee!

Robbie bit into a frosted sugar cookie then spat it out just as suddenly. For him - could it be?

Oh no. No no no no no he had to find those socks  _now!_

He leapt out of his chair and scaled up the ladder that led out of his chute. "Wait! I can't be seen like this!" he yelled to no one in particular, gesturing up and down at himself. His eyes fell to the discarded red suit on the ground. "Aha!" Then he stuffed himself back into it and dashed towards the town in full panic. "Must find socks, must find socks," he breathed, then stopped and wheezed as soon as he reached the front of the mayor's house. Drawing in a breath, he dove into the ground and began digging at it like a dog.

It had snowed at least another inch since the Christmas party ended a little over an hour ago which prove to be frustrating, especially as Robbie's hands yielded little results. "No, no, where can they be? Think, Robbie. Think!"

He went back and forth that next ten minutes between pacing and muttering to himself - "Think, think, think! Think, think, think!" - digging near the door and bushes and rain gutter, and rubbing his temples.  _How_  could he be such a moron? He could've looked just below the 'TO: ROBBIE' on the tag or taken a closer peek at the letter stitched onto the side of the left sock and saved himself all this trouble, and now – what was that thing he said earlier about thinking things through? "Ugh, I know they have to be around here somewhere."

"Hi, Robbie!" Sportacus chuckled.

"Uwagh–  _hey,_  Sportaflipflop," Robbie shifted gears mid scream, trying to seem cool as he brushed off the collar on his Santa suit. "I was just, uh, warming up my blood circuits by doing some... moving around-type things."

Sportacus tilted his head. "You like to work out?"

"What do you think I do in my lair all day?" Robbie spat, pointing at him. "For all you know, I could be just as fit as you – maybe more!" He hopped and waved his arms in an attempt to do a jumping jack before inevitably slumping over and clapping them above his head like a rag doll.

"Do you need some help?" Sportacus asked.

"No, no, I've got it! Just one more," Robbie breathed. He got down in a squatting position and, with a strained effort, lifted himself off the ground to clap his hands together before slipping on a patch of ice and landing right in Sportacus's arms. From where he was, he could see that insufferable grin touching his mustache at both ends.

"Maybe you should take it easy."

"Funny  _you_  should say that. Anyway, w-what am I, a damsel? Let go of me," Robbie stuttered, feeling his face burn among the cold. Darn that strong elf and his crinkling blue eyes!

Of course, he only shrugged. "If you say so." He let go and Robbie's eyes widened as he started to fall backwards - "Huh? No no no wait  _aughhhh!"_  - before he flipped over and caught him again from behind, mere inches from the ground. "I'm just kidding, Robbie," Sportacus laughed as the other breathed heavily, leaning down to plant a sweet kiss on his cheek before helping him back up. "Now. Care to tell me why you're really here?"

"I'll _never_  crack," Robbie squeaked, hiding his embarrassed red face by looking down at the ground. He couldn't believe that idiot just kissed him!

"Sure it's not because of these?" Sportacus asked just then, reaching down near the snowman's decapitated body and holding up a pair of red knitted socks, each with white dots and a moose head. Robbie gave a short, involuntary yell and further hid his face behind his hands. How did he not see that earlier?! Unfortunately, it did not prevent Sportacus's slightly stern voice from reaching his ears. “You know, Robbie, if you didn’t like the gift, you could always send it back. I wouldn’t mind.”

 _"No!"_  Robbie shouted, and it was a wonder all of LazyTown didn't hear him. Even  _Sportacus_  jumped. He spoke again, quieter, with his face still behind his hands. "I love it. It's a great gift. Well, not really, it's a stupid smelly old pair of socks, but... it's special because  _you_  made them. And I don't get a lot of gifts at Christmas, so I- thank you."

He stood there trembling for other reasons besides cold weather, and he swore he never looked more pathetic in all his life. Then he felt a pair of hands covering his own, taking them gently from his eyes so that the first thing he could see would be Sportacus's face beaming up at him. It was less of a grin this time and more of a soft smile, the kind that faded in the background while the eyes did most of the work. And from what Robbie could tell by the golden flecks of nearby street lamp mixed with blue, he'd done something right for once. "That was very kind of you to say, Robbie." He could feel his thumb rubbing across the back of one of his hands. Slowly, his fingers rose up so they could curl around it.

"Whatever. Just wait till next year when I get  _you_  a Christmas present. Everyone knows  _I_  give the best gifts." And he gloated, remembering how he almost saved Zigzag from a doomed life of healthiness with his taffy machine, which everyone knew he  _really_  wanted for his birthday – before it all went wrong, of course, but that was beside the point!

Sportacus shook his head, though he was laughing. "Would you like some hot cocoa? I've got some brewing on the airship for you."

"But Sport... you know I'm afraid of heights." 

Sportacus looked sad for a moment before his face lit up. "I'll be right back!" He did a backflip followed by several more. "Don't go anywhere!"

"As if I would," Robbie called back. He was the laziest man in LazyTown, after all. 

Five minutes passed and Robbie sat on what remained of the snowman, drumming his fingers against the side of his face.  _Where is that Sportaloon?_

Then a light shone down on him and he screamed, ducking behind the snowman and covering his head. "Aliens! You'll never take me alive!"

"Robbie, it's just me," Sportacus whisper-laughed from the poled platform above him, and Robbie grimaced back.

"Oh."

"Now be quiet, you'll wake the kids."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he waved him off as Sportacus pulled him up onto the platform and secured an arm around his waist before it rose into the safety of the airship. For some logical reason, it also caused Sportacus's outfit to change so that he was now wearing an ugly green sweater with a reindeer whose expression matched his dumb, goofy grin over his tracksuit. A wheel dropped from the ceiling and he used it to pilot the ship off the ground with one hand while Robbie looked around at the fireplace channel on television and red ornaments on the wall, nodding. "Say, not bad for a beginner decorator."

 _"Robbie,"_  Sportacus giggled, rolling his eyes and nudging him a bit. He still had his other arm wrapped around Robbie's waist, though, which he secretly appreciated.

"What? It's a compliment. Don't get used to that, by the way."

"Anything you say, Robbie," Sportacus said, not seeming to notice at first before both of their cheeks turned pink. The noise of the fire died down and the wheel shuddered away as they stopped and turned to each other.

"Anything I say, huh?" Robbie whispered, fixing his eyes on Sportacus's lips before looking back up. "Kiss me." It was a test, first of all to affirm what had happened earlier when he almost fell, and second what was growing in Robbie's own heart, which sped up as Sportacus closed his eyes and leaned in. "Ah." Robbie turned his head and brushed his lips against his ear. "Not until you bring me my hot cocoa."

And he tried so hard not to laugh after that, because he swore he had never seen Sportacus look more like an undignified puppy dog in all his life. He stomped all the way to the kitchen-slash-food storage in full childish glory. "That was very naughty, Robbie," he said when he got back, though his eyes were shining. Especially when he saw that Robbie had taken off his dripping wet shoes and was now wearing the socks, which were warm between his toes and fit perfectly. Why hadn't he thought of this sooner?

Sportacus handed Robbie's mug to him first before picking up his own and sipping from it. Robbie's nose twitched at an unfamiliar smell.

"What have you got, there?"

"Green tea."

"Typical." Leave it to him to fall for a vegan.

"How do you think I feel?" Sportacus chuckled. "I'm going to kiss you after this and I might pass out."

"Because my hot cocoa has sugar in it, I know." Robbie made a blah-blah gesture with his hand, making sure to yawn as he did so to hide the funny feeling in his stomach.

Sportacus laughed. "No," he wrapped his arms around Robbie's neck, "it's because you're so sweet." And with that, he pressed their lips together and Robbie responded by moving his hands beneath the other's cap and through his hair. It was soft and wavy, and he made a mental note to himself to try and steal that ridiculous cap as much as possible in all his future schemes. Maybe even destroy it.

They moved without breaking their kiss to the couch situated in front of the virtual fireplace. There, they finally pulled away. The taste was disgusting, as Robbie thought it would be, but other than that his skills were phenomenal. "Anything else?"

Robbie put a hand to his chin in thought. "Say you love me."

"That's easy." Sportacus yawned and rested his head on his shoulder. "Merry Christmas, Robbie Rotten. I love you." Robbie looked out the corner of his eye at the clock, which read  _8:06,_  before wrapping an arm around his shoulder and tugging them both so they could lie down on the couch. It was the warmest he'd been all evening, and he planted a kiss on his head. 

"Love you back, Sportasleep." A small smile crossed his face before he snored, indicating he'd heard just in time. Robbie was wrong about what he said earlier. For a pair of stinky socks? This was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched the episode again for reference and realized Robbie never named that funky snow machine, so I gave it one.  
> Heehee! ^_^


End file.
